


A Very Energetic Two Minutes

by neromi



Category: Glee, White Collar
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-03
Updated: 2013-05-03
Packaged: 2017-12-10 07:47:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 298
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/783577
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/neromi/pseuds/neromi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Neal runs into some friends of his brother.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Very Energetic Two Minutes

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not very good at characterization, so I apologize if the characters don't always sound like themselves.  
> This was written in about 10 minutes, playing off of a headcanon I have that Blaine is Neal's little brother and he slipped his tracker once when the Burkes were on vacation to go and try to convince Blaine to stay away from New York.

“COOPER?!”

Peter frowned as Neal winced. The panicked look in his eye wasn’t comforting either. “Peter, please just go with this, I promise I will explain everything later.”

Oddly, Neal seemed sincere, so Peter nodded. Neal immediately plastered an enormous Hollywood style smile on his face and spun around.

“Rachel! Kurt! What are you doing in New York?”

Two teenagers barely out of high school hurried over and each gave Neal a quick hug.

The boy, Kurt Peter guessed, smiled. “We could ask you the same thing, I thought you were in LA?”

“We both got into NYADA!” The girl burst out, practically interrupting her friend.

Neal grin got even bigger (something Peter was sure wasn’t possible.). “Congratulations! I guess you two didn’t take my advice and stick to Hollywood.”

 They both glanced at each other, but Kurt smiled. “That’s one thing you were wrong about Cooper. Broadway is the place to be for us. Anyways, if Broadway is so dead what are you doing here?”

Neal glanced at Peter. “Researching a role of course! Kurt, Rachel, meet Special Agent Peter Burke. I’m shadowing him to prepare for an FBI role I’m playing.”

Peter actually took a step back as Rachel squealed. “That’s so exciting! We can’t wait to see it!”

Suddenly Kurt’s phone beeped urgently. “Whoops, we’re going to be late for vocal class.”  
 They both gave Copper a quick hug.

“We’ll tell Blaine we saw you!” Rachel yelled back to them from half way down the block.

 

Peter glared at Neal. “Well that was an energetic two minutes.”

Neal dropped his Hollywood grin slightly and sighed. “I had really hoped they would take my advice and stay away from New York.”

“You promised me an explanation.”

“Right. Have I ever told you about my little brother?”


End file.
